23 Crossovers
by jaina-lotr
Summary: So, yeah, I saw this and really wanted to write my own. So here it is. 23 crossovers with Merlin that are all 23 words or less in length. Results now up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I saw this challenge and I really wanted to do it. So here it is. I'll give it a few days to tell you what the crossovers are, but until then feel free to guess. Oh, and my sister wrote a few of these because I got stuck, but hey what can you do, right? Anyway, please enjoy these they are a bit funny.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor my sister own any part of Merlin or any of the other fandoms mentioned.

* * *

1.

They heard a snap-hiss.

"Is that . . . is that a sword?" Arthur asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Merlin.

-----------------------

2.

"I'm Nick."

"I'm Kevin."

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Arthur and this is my idiot manservant Merlin."

"Welcome to Horace Mantis Academy," said all three.

----------------------------

3.

"Twenty bucks he has a weird name," Tony challenged.

"You're on," McGee agreed.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Merlin."

"Pay up, Probie."

---------------------------

4.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Sylar."

"What do you want?"

"Your power."

----------------------------

5.

"What are they?" Merlin asked fearfully.

"I have no idea," Arthur replied.

"We are the Borg. Resistance is futile."

-----------------------------

6.

"You're Merlin?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"I thought he was supposed to be old with a beard and a pointy hat," Cam said.

--------------------------------

7.

"You're fighting a war over a piece of jewelry?" Arthur asked in shock.

-----------------------------

8.

"Okay, Merlin, go ahead."

"Go ahead?"

"You're supposed to sing."

"Sing?"

"That is the purpose of this camp."

-----------------------------

9.

"We want you and Merlin to create several dishes using this ingredient," Gwen said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because we said so," Morgana declared.

-----------------------------

10.

"It's a penguin?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, a penguin that dances," Merlin replied. "Watch."

---------------------------

11.

"Who's that man?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know but he has claws," Merlin replied.

"Claws?"

-------------------------------

12.

Merlin saw a figure clad in green armor fighting a pack of strange looking beings. He defeated them by blowing them up.

-------------------------------

13.

"We're going to try and take over the world!"

"Did that mouse just talk?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yes, I think it did."

-----------------------------------

14.

"I have come to terminate John Connor."

"John Connor?" Merlin asked. "I'm not John Connor."

"I was sent to the wrong time."

-----------------------------

15.

"Is that . . . a dragon?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, this is my dragon and I am her rider."

---------------------------

16.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb. Who is that?" Isabella questioned.

"Oh him, this is our new friend Merlin. He's a wizard."

"Cool."

-----------------------------

17.

"Hey, you're a wizard," Alex accused.

"No I'm not." Merlin denied.

"I saw what you just did, and without a wand. How?"

------------------------------

18.

"He's not a real wizard, Peter, just one of my test subjects."

"Walter."

"Excuse me; do you know who I am?"

"You're Merlin."

--------------------------------

19.

"Who is Bill and why do you want to kill him?" Arthur asked.

"That is none of your business," she replied.

-------------------------------------

20.

"Simon, he's a rainbow."

"Ignore her, she's a moonbrain. Do they gots any money to pay us with?"

"Lots of pretty colors."

-----------------------------------

21.

"You're not Michael."

"No, I'm….."

"Well, when you see Michael, tell him he owes me a new pair of shoes. These are ruined."

--------------------------------

22.

"So you think you can dance, dance, dance."

"No I do not. Where am I?" Merlin glanced around the stage.

----------------------------

23.

"There can be only one." The head rolled off and lightning began.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged looking lost.


	2. Results

Author's note: Okay here are the results. You wanted to know what the crossovers are so here they are. I must say congratulations to Anya who guessed the most correct answers, so go Anya! Anyway, I put the correct guessers with what they got right (if I missed anyone sorry). So, here you go, now you can see what you got right!

Disclaimer: Neither I nor my sister own any part of Merlin or any other fandom mentioned.

* * *

Results

1. Star Wars: _daisymall13__, __CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL__, Isis the Sphinx, laura, __Naerdiel, Anya_

2. Jonas: _daisymall13, vetigoSWAY, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, laura, Anya_

3. NCIS: _daisymall13, Isis the Sphinx, laura, Naerdiel, enigma-kar, Anya, Lisa_

4. Heroes: _daisymall13, vertigoSWAY, Isis the Sphinx, laura, Naerdiel, Anya_

5. Star Trek: _Isis the Sphinx, Anya_

6. Stargate SG-1: _daisymall13, Isis the Sphinx, Naerdiel , Anya, Lisa_

7. The Lord of the Rings: _daisymall13, Isis the Sphinx, enigma-kar_

8. Camp Rock: _daisymall13, vertigoSWAY, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, laura, Anya,_

9. Iron Chef: _Isis the Sphinx,_

10. Happy Feet: _daisymall13, vertigoSWAY, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, Isis the Sphinx, laura, Anya, _

11. X-men: _daisymall13, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, Isis the Sphinx, laura, Naerdiel, Anya,_

12. Halo

13. Pinky and the Brain: _CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, Isis the Sphinx, laura, Naerdiel, Anya,_

14. Terminator: _daisymall13, vertigoSWAY, Isis the Sphinx, Naerdiel, Anya,_

15. Eragon: _daisymall13, vertigoSWAY, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, Isis the Sphinx, Anya, Lisa_

16. Phineas and Ferb: _vertigoSWAY, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, Isis the Sphinx, laura, Anya,_

17. Wizards of Waverly Place: _daisymall13, vertigoSWAY, laura, Anya,_

18. Fringe: _Anya_

19. Kill Bill: _daisymall13, CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL, Isis the Sphinx, Anya,_

20. Firefly/Serenity: _Naerdiel, Anya,_

21. Burn Notice

22. So You Think You Can Dance: _vertigoSWAY, Isis the Sphinx, Anya_

23. Highlander: _Isis the Sphinx, Naerdiel, Anya_


End file.
